Death Council
by ConRoy XIII
Summary: A story of a brother and sister getting mixed up in a deadly organization.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The First of 3 Days

7:00, the usual time to always get my lazy ass out of bed. Although it does still feel too early to get up, I can't argue with that noise after the alarm from my clock. "Ron, get up now! You'll be late for school, and don't forget your cell phone!" yelled my mother. "Okay mother." That was my usual reply. Yep, that's the annoying sound; the usual wake up call from my mother, Nancy. Her and my 11 year old sister, Julia, both feel that 7:00 is too late to be getting up since school doesn't start till like 8:10 and its only like a 30 min walk. But, might as well get the day started.

My name is Ron Xterm, I'm only 17 and am extremely bored everyday; mainly because I go through the same thing every single day. I've lived in the outskirts of Boston for 17 years. Living with my mother and sister; life takes a turn for the worst, having to hear them bicker to me about everything. Come to think of it though, this town really doesn't produce that much noise and is actually quite quiet; not that bad for a small area in a large place. However, that old library up the street kind of scares the crap out of me a bit. Its' been there since my mother was a kid, and its' also the creepiest at night. It's almost like the magnet for darkness at the night time. I would be terrified to be there at night though. Like the fact that it would be so dark that if somebody was coming, or something; you would never be able to see it until it was right in front of your nose.

"! All right you lazy asses; get moving and give me 5 miles! Then 100 push ups and sit ups right afterwards!" exclaimed my gym coach. "Yes coach." Our normal reply in a depressing sound. Out of all my classes, as well as their teachers, gym has to be the worst. My gym coach, Mr. Curtis, is always working us to our limit. I get so tired; I'm actually sleeping in my next class and I'm on the verge of failing it. Well, at least it all his workouts will make us stronger. Kind of like he's turning us into warriors, it's a funny thought though. Oh well, at least it's the second to last period of the day. Although, I don't want to be pestered by my mom as soon as I walk in the door; I think I might go hang out with one of my friends after school.

"Ron! Where were you? Julia and I were both terrified! Do you have any idea what time it is? Your school lets out at 3:00 and its now almost 6! Where the hell were you?" screamed my mother. "Calm down mom. Jeez. I wanted to hang out with one of my friends." I replied calmly. "Well you could have at least called us! Anyways, dinner's ready. Go sit down and eat." My mom could never really stay that mad too long. But it's the same old story every day, and let me say; it gets so damn annoying. I just wish something exciting would happen, something new; or at least something random that would at least liven up my life.I don't care when, but I hope soon. I don't care what; just let it break this cycle."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second of 3 Days

"Beep. Beep. Beep." Its 7:00 again any my alarm on my clock's going off. I'm just happy that it's Friday. "Again? Jesus Christ Ron, You need to learn to get yourself out of bed!" exclaimed my mother. "Shut the hell up mom!" I exclaimed. "Excuse me! You don't talk to your mother like that. If your father was…" she finished. "Never mind, just get ready for school." She never really liked to talk about dad. I remember when I was 5, my dad left us. He left a red ribbon on the table the day he left. I remember seeing my mom crying on her bed holding that ribbon every time dad was mentioned. I wonder where my father disappeared to, it's been too long; 12 years too long.

"All right you pansies, put em up!" Demanded the gym coach. Its kinda weird; today, he's teaching us how to fight with and without a weapon. Strange, but who cares; it's something new to do. I'm just hoping this isn't it. "Remember, use offence as if you were trying to kill; even in a kid's fight, otherwise you'll do no damage to your opponent. Defend as if your life is on the line, but like that'll ever happen. These are key tips to fight." Pointed out by the coach. "Great, now I know what to do if I'm getting beaten up." I thought to myself.

As I walk home, I tried to remember everything he said about fighting. It was strange; but then, something even more strange happened. "Cough" A voice I can only faintly remember, dad? As I turned, I was wrong. He looked like an old man, robed with his face covered by the hood. "Day after day, year after year; you wait for it." He muttered. "What? Wait for what? What the hell are you talking about?" I answered. His response was, "The day for your 'excitement' is close! However; will you stand to see the light, or fall into the darkness?" After that, he turns and vanished into thin air. As I finished my walk home; I thought, "Day for 'excitement', what does that mean?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The third of 3 Days

Yes, Saturday. Out of all the days of the week, this is one of the 2 when I can sleep in and not have to worry about getting up early. But the second it hit 7:05, "You're so lazy Ron! Get up! Mom says you need to walk me to the library. She also said to bring an umbrella cause it's gonna rain." Yelled my sister. "Day for excitement", bullshit. Nothing's exciting about the library, especially the one up the street. She said it's gonna rain. As I look out my window, it does look stormy; but something doesn't feel right. I don't seem like a normal storm, the clouds look too dark to be normal, almost dark and sinister.

With the umbrella in my hand and my sister next to me, we make our way to the library. But when I step onto the sidewalk; there was a shake, like there was gonna be an earthquake. The shake knocked us onto the street. It was an earthquake, the ground tore up and houses collapsed, ours was one of them. But when I stood up, these black creatures surrounded us. They got closer, and as they did; the world around me started to fade to white. When it was completely white, I heard a voice, "we have found you." Then I could see normally; and the creatures were in the air, ready to attack us.

With them in the air above us, I grabbed my sister's arm and pulled us out of the ring. "Come on! Let's get moving!" I yelled. "To where?" Julia questioned. "The library, we'll go there." I replied. We bolted our way to the library, avoiding any land destruction and creatures. Thank you Mr. Curtis for all that training.

We entered the circular parking lot at the library. When we hit the centre, another ring surrounded us. We stood back to back of each other, we had to fight. But like lightning bolts, rays of light struck the creatures and destroyed them. As we turned to face each other; another ray, much larger than the first few, hit the ground between us. Just then, the world around us dissolved like sand being blown away in wind. Once it left underneath our feet, we fell into darkness. Are we gonna die? I quess this what that old man meant by falling into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Awakening

It feels like forever, but I still can only see black. Though it feels like a dream. "Ron? Ron! Wake up." That sounded like my sister. As my opened, I say my sister's face in front of me. We were in a room I never seen before. "You're finally awake. I was asleep in the room across the hall." Julia mentioned. "Where are we?" I questioned. "I don't know." She responded. "But at least were alive. Also our clothes somehow changed." She was right. I was wearing my normal street clothes before; now I'm in a large white robe with something that looks like a large Z with a line connecting the 2 points on the left side on my right chest, one zig-zag stripe on my left sleeve, and on my back there was a large 7 with an XIII underneath. Same with Julia, but had an XIV instead; so I guess its means that were number 13 and 14 in some group 7.

We left the room and looked around. We were definitely not in Boston anymore. We were standing in a floating, white castle in the mist of space. Right below us was the planet Earth. "So, you're finally awake." We both turned and saw somebody wearing exactly what we have on, but his hood was up so we couldn't see his face. "You're needed in the conference room."

He walks us up a staircase with a see through floor so we can see more of the castle that's underneath us. "Since you tow are new here, you should know that its very easy to get lost here." He pointed out. "You should carry a map with you. But after a week or 2, you'll be fine." He handed us a map. The castle had 13 floors. The top floor was the sky deck, below that was the conference room, followed by the teleportation room, the training room, the assignment room, the shop, and the other 7 were labeled "squad rooms 1 – 7". "We need to go to the 2nd to the top floor. It will be a while since your squad's rooms are on the very bottom."

As we reach the "conference room", all we see are 9 pads on the floor. One labeled "L", 7 others labeled 1 – 7, and one larger one with no label. "You two stand on that one." He requested as he pointed to the large one. He walked over to the one labeled "7" and a stream of black and white lines spun around him, then he disappeared. "Either this will take us to the conference room, or this is the teleportation room." Julia wondered.

We stepped onto the large pad and the same thing happened. The next thing we knew, we were in a larger room with 8 high chairs around us. "Welcome Ron and Julia, numbers thirteen and fourteen of squad seven." That voice sounded familiar, it came from the man on the highest chair. "We are a special clan; we are individually called the 'Black Hearts'. But our clan name, we are the Death Council."


End file.
